The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to integrate and oversee all UM-ACE activities. The Core will provide administrative oversight to facilitate the mission of the Center and ensure that the UM-ACE meets its objectives and collaborates effectively within the broader ACE Program, under the guidance of the ACE Steering Committee. The Administrative Core will provide coordination for the Center and the three projects within this ACE application, and will be charged with ensuring regulatory compliance and effective financial management of resources within the Center. This Core will also facilitate collaborative efforts within the UMACE and between the UM-ACE and other institutions with funded ACE awards. The core will organize regular meetings for the leadership of the Center. The core will also organize and facilitate meetings that will be attended by the entire research teams of the three projects within the Center. The goals of these meetings are to address research planning and data collection strategies, present research data, discuss existing and potential new collaborations and resource sharing, and data discuss management and financial planning. The goals of the Administrative Core will be accomplished with the following Specific Aims: 1. Provide oversight and evaluation of progress towards the Center's objectives, financial management, and regulatory compliance, and 2. Establish effective communication and facilitate collaborations within the UM-ACE and with the collaborating ACE Institutions.